Pub Game
Pub Games are mini-games in which the player can bet gold and win prizes. They are present in all games in the Fable series, except Fable III. As their name indicates, they are frequently played at pubs but are also available at other locations. In Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters In Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters, and Fable Anniversary there are six different pub games available for the player. To play them, the Hero must speak to the Travelling Game Masters that are found at most taverns in towns and in other settlements. Games Masters can be identified by their attire, which includes a top hat, and their invitations to play their games. Most games have a minimum wager of 1 gold and a maximum of 1000 gold, though some have lower maximum wagers. Card games in Albion use regular playing cards (Anglo-American deck) without the jokers. The games are: *Coin Golf: the game is played on a round table with glasses, candles and other objects placed on it. A coin is placed on one end and a white circle is at the other end. The objective of the each round is to hit the coin into the circle. There are four rounds in the game, and in each round, different obstacles will be placed. Each coin golf table has a different stroke limit that must not be exceeded in order to win. Coin golf can be played in the Oakvale and Snowspire taverns. *Card pairs: it is a regular pairs game with a time limit. The player has 40 seconds to match 8 pairs of cards arranged face down in a 4 x 4 grid. If the player doesn't uncover all the pairs within the time limit, the game is lost. This game is available at the Bowerstone South tavern. *Card sorting: the game consists of ordering the cards from the lowest value to the highest (Ace, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, Jack, Queen and King). The time limit is 35 seconds. There are seven rounds, the first one with three cards and each subsequent round adds one more card, meaning the final round has nine cards. If there are identical cards in a round (e.g. two Jacks) those cards can be selected in any order, as long as the rest are in order. This game only allows a maximum wager of 200. It can be played in the Knothole Glade tavern. *Spot the addition: this game has five rounds in it. At the beginning of the game, three objects will be placed on the table, then they will be covered. When they are uncovered, a new object will be present. The player must identify the new object in each round. The time limit is 40 seconds. This game is available in Twinblade's Camp. *Shove Ha'Penny: this game is played on a board with different numbered sections. The number in each section is the points you will score for landing a coin in it. The player will position a coin at the lower end of the board and then push it across the board. The player has 4 coins to use. A player needs to score at least 20 points to win. The maximum score is 40. It is only available at the tavern in Hook Coast. * Black Jack: the objective of the game is to add up card values to get 21 points. At the start of the game, the player will be dealt two face up cards and the dealer will draw two cards, one face down, one face up. The player may hit for another card, double his bet and hit for just one more card, stand and keep the cards he has or split the cards if they are the same. The player may draw as many cards as he wish to get to 21 or close. If the score goes over 21, the player is bust and loses his bet. When the player stands, the dealer will turn over his face down card. If his score is lower than 17, he will draw cards until it gets to 17. Whoever has the highest score wins. There may also be draws in this game. A Black Jack is a set of two cards that add 21 (An Ace and a 10, Jack, Queen or King). In this game, the Ace may have a value of 11 or 1, depending on the other cards. This game may be played in the Darkwood Camp and in the Arena Waiting Area. Special Prizes If a player has a good score in some of the games, he may win a Hero Doll. The scores required are: These dolls are required for completing the Collect the Hero Dolls quest. Note: 'the Slow Time spell may be used for some of the timed games, which makes them a lot easier. However, this does not seem to work in the XBOX version of ''Fable TLC (it still works on the PC version and for Fable Anniversary). '''Note: In Fable Anniversary, you only need 30 points in Shove Ha'Penny. In Fable II In Fable II, the old pub games have been replaced by three new games, each with its own variants. These new games can also be played in Fable II Pub Games. They can be played by talking to the Travelling Game Masters, who have a similar attire as in the previous games, only more colourful. The new games and where they can be played are: *Keystone: playable at The Cow & Corset in Bowerstone Market and in The Leper's Arms in Bloodstone. *Fortune's Tower: playable at The Bloody Stump/The Foaming Jugs in Westcliff, and on Knothole Island. *Spinnerbox: playable at The Sandgoose in Oakfield, the Lucky Heather Tavern in Rookridge, and with Travelling Game Masters in Brightwood, and Bower Lake. To play these pub games, the player must purchase chips with the Games Masters. Chips have colour-based values that are equivalent to gold coins. Their values are: The chips the player has are shown to the left of the screen. The player can purchase as many chips as he can afford. Additionally, the player can open a different screen to see the odds, minimum bets, payouts and advise on the game he's playing by holding the left trigger. The player also has a gambling rating that depends on how much gold he spends at games. Each coin spent earns the player a point. The ratings and the points required to reach them are the following: As rating increases, the player is allowed to place larger bets, unlock new games and borrow more chips. Category:Gameplay